Apartment Building From Hell
by FFXFan13
Summary: Naruto does not live in that apartment building alone. Even he has to deal with eccentric but well meaning neighbours occasionally.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured in this story. The characters belong to their respective authors, and this is a piece of non profit fiction.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto reclined lazily on his couch after an intense training session with the remaining members of the former Team 7 and he was completely exhausted.

He was just about to fall asleep when he was shaken out of it by the large banging noise coming from his door. For a brief moment he contemplated ignoring it in favour of trying to sleep his exhaustion off. That thought was abandoned when a second, louder banging sounded from his door. He really didn't want to get off the couch, but he just got that door repaired and he didn't want to have to buy a new one.

So, slowly he got of the couch he had partly fused his rear end to, and made his way to the door. Upon opening the door, he was greeted with the forms of two people he _really_ didn't want to see right now.

Standing outside the door were two of his neighbours. The neighbours in question were the Natsume twins, Aya and Maya who lived two doors down.

He had been actively avoiding them since the last time he was invited to go karaoke with them. He ended up hammered and woke up in bed, thankfully clothed, with the two sisters, who were also thankfully clothed, using his chest as a pillow and a 4 hour gap in his memory. And, since the look on their faces looked eerily similar to the ones they had on back then, he was in for a similar experience.

_Well, so long as I'm careful, it won't get any worse then just karaoke._

To bad he couldn't bring himself to believe it.

"Yo, Naruto." The platinum haired Maya greeted him, in a rather light hearted tone, which betrayed her, obviously, ill intent.

"We haven't seen you in awhile, so we thought we'd come invite you to join us for some Karaoke." The younger, brown haired Aya continued where her sister left off, leaving him to sigh.

"Let me go get changed…" Damn…

* * *

The sisters took great pleasure in dragging Naruto around Konoha into different Karaoke bars, and while he enjoyed watching the two of them sing and dance some of there song and dance routines were a little on the… erotic side of things. A few times Naruto actually felt himself come close to passing out from it.

Not to say the two were the only ones who were singing and dancing, of course Naruto had to do his fair share to. His singing wasn't the greatest, but his dancing was top notch, as it was vaguely similar to a form of Taijutsu training the Jiraiya had taught him.

* * *

The three of them were smiling as they left the third Karaoke bar of the night, they were off to get something to eat before they headed back to there home's.

After a quick discussion, it was decided that the three would grab some ramen, to Naruto's great pleasure. Unfortunately, he was in to much of a rush, and failed to notice the looks the sisters had exchanged.

Naruto arrived at the stand and waited for his neighbours to catch up to him before placing his order. The girls ordering there own, significantly smaller meals.

They spent the majority of the meal either catching up with each other or enjoying the food. Naturally, that's when the two put there plan into motion.

Aya successfully distracting Naruto with a conversation about something Maya missed, while Maya herself poured something into the blond's ramen before he could take note.

Naruto quickly turned back to his food and devoured it with the fever of a man starved, before his head began to feel lighter, and the world started looking a lot brighter.

* * *

Naruto awoke a few hours later with a quiet moan and a killer headache. Looking down, he noticed that, this time he wasn't as lucky, as he had been stripped down to his boxer short, and the Natsume sisters seemed quite content sleeping on him in nothing but a pair of panties.

Looking up at the ceiling he noticed a note, with his own handwriting present on it

_'They Spiked our ramen'  
- Naruto_

He just groaned quietly to himself before he felt the sisters snuggle up closer to him and he just gave a mental shrug choosing just to enjoy the situation for a change. Besides, he knew the two of them had set this whole thing up, so he wasn't too concerned with the consequences.

* * *

Author Note:

Well, this was my attempt at writing a humours fic, and I believe I have failed spectacularly.

The idea was Naruto's apartment building is home to crossover characters from many different series. Character requests are welcome and scenarios for them even more so.

Also, because of the nature of the fic, none of the chapter will have anything to do with each other, if not referenced within the story. At any rate, enjoy this Omake.

* * *

Omake: Naruto's Adventures In Childminding.

"Are you _sure_ you can handle this, Naruto?" the slightly panicked Ex-Prince of Britannia asked.

"Don't worry Lulu, it's only three days, and Nunnaly's my friend, I would never let anything harm her." Naruto reassured his neighbour, Lelouch looked a little relived but still held a worried look on his face. Nunnaly was his only sister, and he was leaving her with somebody whose actions he could _never_ predict.

"It's only three days, Oniichan." The young wheelchair bound girl commented, a serene smile on her face.

Lelouch nodded slightly, he could trust Naruto, he was just being Paranoid.

Lelouch bade his sister goodbye and left.

He never did see the strangely evil look on his sister's face, or the terrified look on Naruto's.


End file.
